Tile Turnip Terrain
225px |cost = 2 |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Root Environment |set = Tide Turners |rarity = Legendary |trait = None |ability = When Played: Shuffle a Tile Turnip Terrain into your deck. This costs 1 more for each Turnip Tile Terrain in play. When a Plant next door does a Bonus Attack, all Plants here do a Turnip Attack. When a Plant here does a Bonus Attack, all other Plants in Tile Turnip Terrains do a Turnip Attack. |flavor text = It looks like something from a futuristic movie.}} Tile Turnip Terrain is a Tide Legendary Environment card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play and makes all Plants on it do a Turnip Attack when a Plant next door does a Bonus Attack. It also makes all other Plants in Tile Turnip Terrains do a Turnip Attack when a Plant on it does a Bonus Attack. Origins It is based off of Tile Turnip from Plants vs. Zombies 2. Tile Turnip Terrain's ability still spirals around Plant Food similarly to how Tile Turnip's ability spirals around PvZ 2's Plant Food. Its description alludes to how Tile Turnip is obtained in Far Future. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Root Environment *'Abilities:' When Played: Shuffle a Tile Turnip Terrain into your deck. This costs 1 more for each Turnip Tile Terrain in play. When a Plant next door does a Bonus Attack, all Plants here do a Turnip Attack. When a Plant here does a Bonus Attack, all other Plants in Tile Turnip Terrains do a Turnip Attack. *'Set - Rarity:' Tide - Legendary Card description It looks like something from a futuristic movie. Strategies With Since this card is in the Mega-Grow class, it can be used with other cards that have Bonus Attack abilities, such as Plant Food and Repeater, as well as cards that activate abilities when cards do Bonus Attacks. Dino-Roar cards can benefit greatly from Party Thyme's ability when plants here do a Bonus Attack. Re-Peat Moss can activate this card's ability when he's on it whenever the Plant Hero plays a trick, and if there are more Re-Peat Mosses on more Tile Turnip Terrains, they can attack several times, eliminating any Zombie in front of them or wiping out the Zombie Hero. Contrary to belief, Grass Knuckles shouldn't use Birchserker, since his ability doesn't activate this environment's ability since it keeps repeating the combat phase and doesn't do a bonus attack until a victor is chosen. That being said, the victor might be the Zombie, especially since Deadly Zombies can easily destroy him. Its most significant features, only shared by few cards, are its increase in cost, which is based off of the original Tile Turnip's ability, and its ability to shuffle itself into your deck. This means you can't fill the field with them in 1 turn unless you have at least 9 . Chompzilla can achieve this goal faster than most other heroes, but it would make more sense to play them turn by turn. However, like Coffee Grounds, its biggest enemies are Gargantuar Mime, and Bonus Track Buckethead. Gargantuar Mime can reap off of the Turnip Attacks the plants here do (and the Bonus Attacks required to activate Tile Turnip Terrain in the first place), and Bonus Track Buckethead can completely nullify this card's abilities. It is best to get rid of them before you use this card to its full potential. Also remember that the Zombie Hero's Super Block Meter can block all subsequent hits from this card. The best way to get around this is by draining the Hero's Super Block Meter so they cannot block anymore or by using Bullseye cards on Tile Turnip Terrain Against As mentioned above, Gargantuar Mime, and Bonus Track Buckethead are the best cards to counter this card, since they both nullify or take advantage of Plant bonus attacks. Make sure they aren't easy to destroy, however, as the Plant Hero can easily go back to Turnip Attacking you once they get rid of those two counters. Another strategy is to override this environment entirely, but beware, as they could have plenty more in their deck due to its When played: ability. Gallery Tile Turnip Terrain Card.png|Tile Turnip Terrain's Card Tile Turnip Terrain Card Image.png|Tile Turnip Terrain's Card Image Trivia *A Turnip Attack is essentially the same thing as a Bonus Attack, the only differences being the following: *#Turnip Attacks do not trigger Tile Turnip Terrain's abilities, a key component to not causing a painful indefinite loop. *#All projectiles made by Plants doing a Turnip Attack are replaced with Tile Turnip. Category:Tide Turners Cards Category:Legendary Cards Category:Mega-Grow cards Category:Environment cards Category:Root Plant Cards